Fixed kiosks are often deployed in facilities to provide mapping information and directions to patrons of the facilities. As the kiosks are fixed, however, such mapping information may only be viewed at the kiosks themselves, and becomes inaccessible when the patron moves away from the kiosk to travel toward a destination presented on the kiosk. The patrons frequently carry mobile computing devices, and some systems permit such devices to obtain mapping information independently from the kiosks. However, such systems typically require additional software to be installed on the mobile devices (e.g. distinct applications corresponding to each facility), increasing the complexity of the systems, and imposing computational load and network usage on the mobile devices.